Solitude
by eternitya
Summary: Thorinduil, Modern AU. I do not own the characters. A story of two souls both alone in their own way. Contains (a lot of) sex and really strange imagination. My first fanfiction to ever be published, I hope you enjoy!


_Is destiny ours to choose? Could we possibly decide who we live and who we die with? Are they our lovers? Children and parents? Strangers we met on a bus? Life is short and spirit is prolonged. Heart is weak and soul is strong._

Cautiously he observed. The club was filled with all kind of people dancing, laughing and crying under the scattered light. Tables were placed without a pattern, chairs around them; a few or many. Dance floor had pairs and only two singles rolling around with opened smiles and charming white teeth showing. They were like animals. So easy it was for a man to lose control. Night had not yet gone far. Music was the loudest. Soon there would be no room. Then he would leave.

No one had ever made a love song where two souls, different as sun and moon, but same texture as tomb and grave, found each others. The ground would tremble and sky would fall. Only their hearts would remain.

"Let's just not go there. Lymerien, please", Thranduil took quicker steps and tried to pull his friend back from the crowd, but she instead struggled loose and almost ran to the bar desk to order straight drinks. A sigh, desperate one, left Thranduil's lips heavily and he surrendered the chase. A night out with a wild friend was never a good idea for a silent, focused heart. The control was everything to him and letting it go would take a lot more than a taste of alcohol. He spread his hands to express his frustration. With goodwill Thranduil stayed aside and watched. He had no interest in these sort of rituals anymore. Younger when he had lived in the shelter of his parents, had he had enough time to enjoy the life and now balance was all he craved next to success and position is society. It would be a shame for his business partners to find him from such a place. His celebrations were high above this.

Then there sounded a voice quite from the left side of Thranduil. It was deep, somehow glamorous and wiry like it could never snap. Words were spoken slowly, they turned out to be clear. Voice was not polite nor rude, but attitude it truly did have. Accent sounded european. Could be british, but something made it seem southern. It reminded him of those days when sky was dark and stormy.

"Did your girlfriend abandon you?" towards the end, it turned out the chord was amused and ready to show off the sarcasm of the most bitter kind.

Soft scent of cigarette. Thranduil turned only his head to look at the speaker. His interest did not contain expressions, but he did study to train his social skills. The table was small and in the corner, probably moved there since others were significantly farther away. Two chairs, two glasses of drink, but only one person. And he was enough. This man was over thirty, but under forty, probably at the same age as Thranduil himself. Nothing else they then seemed to have common. This one had dark hair, cut in a fancy way; bangs a bit longer and thrown back. His face was bland, nose prominent, but eyes were rounded and their intense gaze stole well the attention away from everything else. Was hard to just let him stare. It was obvious he was not drunk, probably not at all. No one could be so confident without being sober.

"Not a girlfriend actually", Thranduil corrected, staying all neutral and answering the eye contact. He had no fear over strangers, no worries over what could possibly happen. He was used to working with even the strangest of human beings. Of course, he did wonder a little of the other's attitude. Questioning was alright, it was not the deal, but the fact how he stared, like he was searching for something. It felt creepy. Thranduil was sure many had lost a lot for this person.

"Clearly not. You either are a total gay or just afraid of her male friends", he suddenly slammed with the same tune, just faster.

"Pardon me?" Thranduil was amazed of the rudeness.

"I am only thinking out loud. Could you tell me which one it is?"

"Excuse you. I have no sexual interest towards my own gender and she is a close friend of mine. There is no reason to be afraid of her other friends"

The other seemed to accept the answer. He nodded and let go of the eye contact just for that moment when he lowered his head. "I am now mortified", he told, but did not seem to speak true. He only mediated; spoke to create a picture. Manners he indeed seemed to have, but the way he used them was unique. Just enough to keep the conversation apart from loathe.

Thranduil did not think this person was impressed of the quick terms he had used to answer the sentence he had thought near insult. There was a game starting, but Thranduil did not yet know the rules. He wanted to settle them.

"You may sit, if you like", the other was way ahead of Thranduil. Steadily he pushed the other chair a bit forward with his feet, under the table, not to change his obviously well relaxed position with a drink and a cigarette.

"Thank you. I will", was Thranduil's planned answer. He played along. There had never been a game in this life he had not won. Losing was not his option, it had never been and some random guy from a bar had no chance to break his chain of success. His pride would not take that. "I thought this was taken. Because of the glass", his words might have been halting, but his voice was far from that; confident and thick, honey so sweet.

"Yes. That is the point", he explained then, eyes again nailed to Thranduil. Seemed like the conversation was not his greatest interest. He would rather have stared and enjoyed of the sight. In a match of eye contacts was in nothing more than pleasure of seeing.

"You do not wish for company?" Thranduil asked, faked the curiosity.

"I do, just not without an ask"

That point Thranduil could understand, somehow. His mind tried to think, but time he had only little before his companion spoke again. He had to wonder how fast this person got his ideas or did he really plan these in advance for the actual scene. Could anyone be so crafty. And for what purpose?

"What do you drink?" this person then asked, eyes now gazing for the desk at the head of the room.

"Nothing too strong. I have work tomorrow", Thranduil told as an answer. He definitely put work after all the fun. If he wouldn't do that, the situation would soon get worse.

"Wine then. Red or white? Maybe even champagne?" his voice met a total change from the almost indifferent and slow to quick and far from moody. It was like being the host had turned his attitude into better. Thranduil wondered the reason again. The motive never would actually shine through the show. Still, this person was the first one not to judge the way Thranduil looked at working over fun.

"Rather red", Thranduil was only a little confused. It probably left out of notice from his new companion since he was more interested in speaking with the waitress than keeping eye on Thranduil's face.

They soon received two glasses, not many words were spoken during the wait, but the scene did not seem to turn awkward, not at all. There were few unnecessary eye meetings; daring, not anymore searching. They had already figured out a lot of physical features. They were night and day in that matter. It seemed like the night was shorter, but built stronger than the day. Made sense.

The wine was real quality. Indeed it surprised Thranduil a little. He had not thought a club of this kind could even serve anything so nice - or that he would get it offered from a total stranger. It was still about strangers; would stay that way for a long time.

"It's good", Thranduil admitted.

"Did you expect something else?" he tilted his head, eyes well locked to Thranduil.

Now it, for the first time, felt uncomfortable to Thranduil when this one was staring at him. Not because of the wiry look, not for it being dangerous, but because it was attractive. Interesting. Millions of emotions, experiences were buried in that look and for reason or another, its call was hard to ignore.

"Yes, I did", Thranduil decided to stay honest. Harvesting arrogance or rudeness would lead to nowhere. Smarter one.

"Not a surprise there", was the only answer and another taste of wine.

"Why?"

"You are from the better level of livings. Executive. Or at least you believe you are", he sounded like his care for the subject was very little and it made it seem insulting.

"How does that concern you?" Thranduil asked, imitated the indifference.

"It does not"

"Then why you mentioned it?"

"I only answered your question"

Oh fuck. Thranduil almost, almost sighed out loud. He had truly lost the competition. How had he not noticed it? This one was good.

"Come now. A little misunderstanding", the statement the person used was not usually told by the locals, but Thranduil had no time to wonder that when this one smiled, white teeth showing a little. Pure amusement, not annoyed at all. He was known to the victory.

Thranduil nodded and drank again. His embarrassment never lasted long. Maybe he indeed believed he was better than everyone else, at least in some parts of life. What was the idea of success if not feeling proud of it? But he saw this person had no intend in judging him.

"Would your friend be upset if you suddenly disappeared?" the person had leaned a bit forward and spoke by a mere whisper, voice deep as ocean with all its secrets.

It was not a surprise to hear such a mysterious ask. It told a lot of his plans; a confession. Thranduil looked at the head of the bar, looking for Lymerien only to find her from a company in the middle of some laughter. No, she was having good time and Thranduil would allow the same to himself. Control had started to slip.

"I don't believe so", Thranduil honestly answered, not bitter.

"Let's go somewhere else where we have no reason to listen such horrible music as here", it was absurd how tempting the proposal sounded like.

"Where?"

"Follow me", he advised, all playful and secretive.

They left the table without anyone noticing, went to the back. Thranduil followed no matter how much he would have wanted to lead. There was a hall behind, an emergency exit. The light was even darker, it did not stay on all the time, it flashed every now and then. It was hard to see where to walk, but Thranduil did not trigger.

"What's wrong with the main door?" Thranduil had to ask from curiosity. They paused, they were obviously not going to the door. Just a place where no one wanted to walk.

This person then turned around and pressed Thranduil against the wall. Strong, he was strong. A lot shorter, maybe twenty centimeters shorter, but a lot stronger in return. He looked up, tightly to Thranduil's blue eyes. Deeper. He wanted to see deeper and Thranduil let him see, but search before finding the confuse and scare from Thranduil's eyes. His reaction to it was not emotional.

"Someone might see", he explained softly, hands on Thranduil's waist and back, other slowly dropping down to touch the bottom, just a first search to figure what was the easiest way to remove the unnecessary clothes; only those on the way. Hall was not the most comfortable place.

"You never introduced yourself", Thranduil could only sigh when the movement paused and they only stared at each others. No matter what he spoke, Thranduil's approval was easily to be seen from his eyes. He was not sure had the wine contained some sort of drug or was he just poisoned by the moment. Could the need for action be so great he had no control anymore?

The scene did not destroy when Thranduil broke loose from the hold. He still stared at this person, bodies pressed together, but no longer with force.

"Thorin", the person told, maybe he held value for names.

"Thranduil", it was of course only polite to answer the knowledge and fulfill the point.

"Well now when we know each others -"

"Quiet", Thranduil had heard sounds from the other side of the hall and pressed a few of his finger's against Thorin's lips to shut him for listening, "there are people here"

"Some addicts came to get high, I believe", Thorin muttered against Thranduil's fingers, it did sound a bit funny, but Thranduil was all serious and mortified, "they will leave after a while", he added.

"No. Can we go somewhere else? I live close", Thranduil told, showing a little bit of trust to this stranger with a name now. They might not have anything special between them, but the grown curiosity and desire were feeding the daring side of Thranduil's.

"Really? You would let me in?" Thorin was purely amused.

"I can always kick you out"

"Probably"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Nothing was more fancy than an apartment on the top floor of a high building. A penthouse, no wonder. Furnitures were almost all light colors; different shades of white, pale, beige and a little bit of grey in the kitchen. Designer colors as some may want to consider. It wasn't a small apartment. It contained two bedrooms (other probably for guests), livingroom, kitchen, bathroom with a huge bathtub and a balcony.

Windows were big and revealing, light would probably flood in in the day time. There were only few green plants to just soften the picture. Walls were covered with art and ornaments for candles. It still was quite personal - and extremely clean. It was absurd how well everything was settled.

But Thorin's interest wasn't in the painted walls or in the fluffy carpet on the floor. He was holding Thranduil on his arms and he kicked the door close. Roughly he pressed Thranduil against the wall, holding him still. Thranduil was surprisingly light weighted for such a tall person and with Thorin's strength carrying him around wasn't hard. Their lips were pressed together, heated and needy.

"You do live in a paradise", Thorin admitted then, quickly and only as a whisper. He did not have much time to watch further around. Only thing that interested him was either the bedroom or livingroom if it contained a couch.

"At the left is the bedroom", Thranduil's voice sounded already exhausted and immediately he stole another kiss from Thorin, to which answering barely took another second. Thranduil's hands traveled to Thorin's back, to his shoulders, ripping off the leather jacket. It was then left to the floor somewhere between the entry and the bedroom's door.

Thorin threw Thranduil to the huge bed that was filled with expensive silk sheets and decoration pillows. The actual blanket was under the oriental coverlet, but there it would stay for some time. One tempting bed indeed.

In no time Thorin kicked his shoes away to the floor before climbing to the bed. Thranduil had thrown his own pair away already at the door of his apartment. Now Thorin was settling himself on top of Thranduil to open his button-down shirt of restrained color, which he dealt away rather quickly. Soon Thorin's lips were against Thranduil's fair skin, down from his neck to his chest, touching the hardened buds as well along the journey. Thranduil leaned back, getting support from his elbows. He released a low moan when Thorin bit, turning the light brown color to more red, just for some time.

Moonlight shone from the bedroom window. Curtains were dark, but not covering the window completely. The spooky light had perfect chance to light the bed in a silvery way and so it did, creating fading shadows against the next wall.

Thranduil's fingers tug to Thorin's hair before turning their bodies around. Thorin was left down to be the victim of another kiss, no matter how hard he tried to control it and that made it bruising; trying to tear open the other's lips. A challenge, a competition. Thranduil's finger nails clung to Thorin's wrist, holding it down. They both let gasps fade into the action between their lips. So lethal, but oh its taste... Sweet as honey, harsh as stormy wind and so addicting. It was so hard to let go, they did not wish to give up, not for a long time.

Thorin's free hand searched Thranduil's exposed back and shamelessly traveled down to find the line of Thranduil's trousers, slide in and touch. The flesh was smooth - sensitive. Quickly Thorin turned them around again, pressed Thranduil against the mattress with no mercy. He started to peel off the rest of Thranduil's clothes, honestly he needed to rip only few times and the trousers were already on the floor.

Thranduil's figure was completely exposed for Thorin to see and nothing was more pleasant for his eyes. His hands traveled down Thranduil's sides to his thighs, feeling and squeezing a little. Thranduil's waist was narrow and his long legs were nothing more but beautiful. Only completely gently movement of those actions was when Thorin wrapped his fingers around Thranduil's arousal, pulled back and forth, made Thranduil release another set of sweet whimpers of joy.

But of course, Thorin did not let Thranduil get attached. His touch was all about teasing and soon he switched his hand to his lips and tongue, only a little soft brushes. It frustrated Thranduil and made him moan in despair. Nothing would please Thorin more.

Charm and curiosity for mystery. Those had led Thranduil into this situation he never had thought he would be part of and never he had thought it could bring so much pleasure. His mind was weeping for the lost control, but never before his body had enjoyed so. His confident was on its highest reaches. He felt flattered and desired, which he, beneath Thorin's control, truly was. A slave to those touches. Needy for more. Craving for satisfaction so, so much.

"Ah", was only word-like sound that left Thranduil's lips when Thorin took his length completely to his mouth, filling those nerves with warmth and softness, so relaxing, so pleasing. Thranduil tried to hold his teeth together to shut those wails before escaping, but every now and then he had to release them.

Thorin seemed to be aware of this fight Thranduil was going through and he wished to hear each and every moan. The movements he made were first slow, then much faster, and slow again to make sure Thranduil got to feel all of the pleasure's glimmers. Not for the last information, Thorin did let Thranduil each time closer to satisfaction, but never allowed him to reach it. He made it clear to Thranduil by running his tongue all over and then pausing when Thranduil's moans seemed to be getting higher.

Thranduil threw his head back against the pillow. Oh hell how crazy it was driving him of lust. His body did thoughtless struggles while his mind tried to gather itself without a success. "Oh please - please", his voice was pleading without control. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He wanted to come, he needed the satisfaction.

Then as a total opposite to Thranduil's asks, Thorin paused and left Thranduil's erection without a touch.

"You beg of me, don't you?" Thorin knew how cruel he was playing, so well he knew it and still he kept going. His desire of that moment was to hear how Thranduil's honey voice formed those words that pressed the pride down. All the way down. Thorin wanted each part of Thranduil for himself.

Only answer from Thranduil was one desperate whimper. He nodded, eyes firmly shut. He couldn't care less of his pride, he only wanted the pleasure. "Yes", a mere sigh.

"That's the spirit", Thorin's lips turned into a smile for a moment, but then he locked those around Thranduil's arousal again, returning to the ever-fastening movements that caused again so many joyful sounds from Thranduil.

This time Thorin kept going as long as it was needed from Thranduil to be pushed over the edge. It was already clear Thranduil had given in for the pleasure so that time wasn't definitely long. At the end the hungry movements were too much to take, Thranduil was so sensitive and already weakened for the euphoria to take. His voice was cracked so too loud his satisfaction was not.

Thorin did not let Thranduil go before he was spent, though, he already tried to move. Sometimes pleasure was a torment as well. Thorin moved back up.

"And some day you will claim you did not enjoy of it", Thorin seemed to be entertained; his eyes were flashing of amusement, when they still could express something else than lust.

"Is such your effect?" Thranduil gathered his voice, hands searching the fabrics that still covered Thorin.

"Turn around", Thorin ignored Thranduil's question.

"But I have not yet seen you", was a honest truth and so Thranduil, mind still a mess and voice like drugged, started to peel off Thorin's shirt, throwing the fabric then to the floor.

Their bodies were soon again pressed against each others, almost now skin to skin, so close would think they were made to be together. Thranduil felt much more open now, feeling how each little touch was made. He started several kisses, rough and passionated ones, touched as much as he got and searched Thorin's strong figure with his hands. He found few dark circles, tattoos, but in the pale light and heated time, he had no chance to search them any better.

Soon each and every fabric was pushed from the way and now they both were bare. Admired and touched. In a way they were like night and day, but still, they both found the other truly fascinating. Who wouldn't want to find an answer to a mystery?

The lead was soon Thorin's own; he turned Thranduil around, but let him lay down - for now. He nudged Thranduil's thighs apart and brought his fingers to Thranduil's entrance. Skin was tender, sensitive, Thorin felt how Thranduil trembled from fear and also, excitement, though, he could not exactly be sure would either one be permanent.

Thorin was sure Thranduil was virginal of that matter, but that did not tear down his lust. There was something in this person he wanted and he refused to explain it to himself; he never did. He recognized one feeling, like care. Yes, a lot like care and he disabled it immediately. He would be careful - he would not harm Thranduil on purpose, but no emotions - never emotions.

Thorin settled behind Thranduil, sharing first few kisses to his neck and back, hands placed to his waist. No matter how gentle and slow the first press was, Thranduil released a low scream. He clung to the pillow with his slender fingers, wrapped to it.

"Shh, steady now", Thorin whispered, he did not wish Thranduil to start any kind of acting. The thrusts he kept at the beginning slow and shallow, not to give completely horrifying expression. Thranduil's lips were parted, he moaned all along, but not necessary in pain. He was filled more than he could have taken; his body was aching and hurt, just his mind wanted more. It craved, burned, as well did the agony.

The speed increased when Thranduil had had time to get used to the feeling. Thorin pressed deeper, faster and harder. Thranduil felt the tremors that those thrusts sent through his body and the bed was also trembling at the same stroke. When he moaned, they were wails with already cracked voice, but secretly he enjoyed to be down - to be pushed and had like this.

Thranduil's tightness sucked Thorin deeper in, creating only pleasure and need to go rough. It made him sigh more than once. Thranduil was warm; his skin was smooth, those moans were so seducing - their symphony was something to play on and on some more. Addicting, so addicting.

They were fighting of the breath. Thranduil gasped, eyes staring at the headboard that hit the wall every now and then. There was no way he could have remained silent when the ravage got harder, no matter how much he tried to keep his lips together - no matter how harshly he bit his teeth together. He had thought it could not get anymore painful.

"Please. Hurts...", Thranduil moaned in agony.

Thorin wasn't to torment Thranduil anymore. He was already at the edge and it was not his style to prolong any sort of pleasure - at least, not this greatest one. After all, he had not in a long time had anyone as desirable as Thranduil was, he had some gratitude of it. The last thrusts were harsh to reach the satisfaction. He released a long, pleased moan that was followed by panting, exhausted sighs.

No relief had ever been so glad than this one that Thranduil now felt. He was breathing harshly, panting almost at the same time as Thorin was. When Thorin let go and slowly pulled out, Thranduil could feel the warm fluids that had filled him were now teasingly tripping down to his thighs. It felt spoiling - he was stained.

Heat in the air had not yet disappeared. Thranduil turned to his side and immediately received another forcing kiss from Thorin. The answer was chary since Thranduil felt too weak to press. He still allowed and that seemed to please Thorin enough.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked after the kiss when his voice actually managed to sound normal without that exhausted tune he was so afraid of. He leaned to the bed with his elbows, but fingers were playing on Thranduil's skin.

"Yes. I believe so", Thranduil was scared of his tender voice, which was a mere whisper.

They laid down for some while, let their bodies stay close to each others, hands stroking and lips meeting once in a while with still, such a great passion.

"Will you stay the night?" Thranduil asked, eyes searching for Thorin's owns that now were much peaceful, if they ever really could be that. The great fire of lust was now gone, satisfied at least for some moments.

"I suppose I could", Thorin did not sound convincing. Maybe it was not his style to spend the nights after getting what he had wanted. Thranduil couldn't be sure about that, but it was all the same to him, so he wanted to believe.

Thorin turned on his back beside Thranduil and drew the actual blanket between the sheets. He covered Thranduil's glorious figure with it and let him hide completely. A soft smile was seen in Thranduil's reddened lips.

"Thanks", he muttered about the blanket and pulled closer to Thorin.

"No problem", Thorin sounded as indifferent.

Thranduil had already fallen to sleep when Thorin wrapped his arms around him. Nobody knew.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Six o'clock. Sun was rising, rays purely made of deep prism that soon lit up the whole room. A new day is full of hope, they say, but to some, few days are only of despair. Reminders. Reminder what they can never have.

Thorin woke up from an awkward situation. He had never meant to stay the night. It was always so uncomfortable to leave and try no to wake the partner up. Their business was done. Now out - quickly. Thranduil was leaning against Thorin, head resting on his shoulder, hand on his chest. Their legs were quite intimately together: Thranduil's own between Thorin's thighs. He had completely curled himself around Thorin.

For a moment Thorin didn't even want to leave. He closed his eyes and kept Thranduil close. He thought no one would ever blame him of wanting a warm body next to him, extremely if this one seemed to be more attractive than anyone from Thorin's past, but he would long time blame himself of being an emotional idiot if he'd stay. He was a curious heart and such wanted to find out what would happen if Thranduil would now wake. Would they share a sweet morning kiss, exchange phone numbers and meet again? Would they have breakfast together?

Thorin couldn't help himself. He was stuck. It was enough to look at Thranduil's face and that made him want to remain in that position forever. Carefully he stroked Thranduil's hand and kissed his forehead. Oh why god, why was he so irresistible?

Now it was Thorin's time to make the move he would regret till the end of time. He removed Thranduil's hand, let him carefully slide to the bed from his arms. Thranduil made a tender, sleepy sound, but still, he was asleep and in dreams, settling against a pillow while Thorin quietly got up from the bed.

It did not took long from Thorin to dress up and leave the bedroom. He felt need to search Thranduil's apartment, to find out what kind of person he was, but no, Thorin gave himself no permission for such actions. He headed straight to the door. Something in the left corner drew his attention.

There was sitting a cat, staring at Thorin with sapphire-colored eyes. It was black and white, nothing more Thorin could notice about it. He didn't know animals; he couldn't tell their race or such. But of course, someone like Thranduil probably had a pet to keep company.

The cat hissed at Thorin, white tusks showing. He did not really react; only left the door and silently closed it.

Thranduil woke few minutes before the alarm sounded. He rolled around the bed in half sleep, tried to search the warmth he had felt when he had fallen. It was not there. His hands found nothing. Thorin had left. After realizing it Thranduil got up - to sit, quickly like he had had an electricity shock. Honestly, he hadn't had any kind of plans for their shared morning and since that dream had faded, he had nothing to worry about. But he missed the touch. He remembered how warm and caressing it had been. For a moment, Thranduil thought a tear left his eyes.

He pressed against the pillow Thorin had used. It was warm and the scent was still on it. Thranduil clung to it, remembering exactly everything of their night. He could feel the teeth on his neck, the ravage on his body and the great pleasure that had made him go blind. Oh how deeply he missed it.

It took long moments from him to get up from the bed. He felt a little dizzy, wrapped to one of the blankets. Walking surprisingly did not hurt, but he felt some sort of aching from certain places of his body. A cold shower would ease especially the reddened marks on his neck. They were not necessary for people to see. Thranduil was ashamed of last night. He should never have done it. Pleasure felt good for some while, but when everything was over, the lost and longing for it, were the worst to feel - ever. Thranduil now knew its value.

He felt himself idiotic when he tried to search a possible note from his earlier partner. There was nothing, of course there was not anything. Thranduil had been part of a game he could not win and he would lose if he now was to start thinking about last night. He cleaned up his mind, gathered thoughts and had perfectly balanced breakfast. His day would be organized as every other one of his life; there was no time for unnecessary emotions.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thranduil walked around, greeting the guests, holding a glass of champagne just to show off. The appearance was extremely important when it came to business such as this. He had a great chance of deals and there were small talk all along. It would probably last for the rest of the day, but it did not seem completely hopeless.

"Thranduil, we have a very interesting offer to deal with", Lymerien took few running steps to reach Thranduil for the information.

"I truly hope so", Thranduil sighed, but his secretary barely listened.

"There is this guy who came from Britain. They have this project to modernize the old countryside in Scotland for tourists and hotels and some sort of that matter", Lymerien explained with clear gladness of her own knowledge. She happened to hear a lot of this kind of things while talking and getting to know people. She had extremely talented social skills and Thranduil felt no regret of hiring her for the job.

"That sounds great. Tell me more", Thranduil ordered while following Lymerien to the right direction.

"This might sound crazy, but I heard he had something to do with the cartel in the south if you remember the huge trial it led to. Anyway, his family had some tragedy and now he owns everything; fields, domains, some old castles and all the forests around them. As we all know, scottish won't sell easily what they own. They say it ruins the great purpose"

"Interesting. I hope its good"

Thranduil's eyes were wide open when he met this man Lymerien was talking about. Thorin. Exactly the same person. Now he only looked much more stylish in a dark blue suit and hair pulled down; a bit shiny from the used gel. He did not look surprised of seeing Thranduil. His eyes were bright and amused. Those thin lips had some sort of polite smile. He seemed so different without bar or bedroom on his side. Now he actually was worth of respect.

They pretended like they did not know each other's. Lymerien introduced them; she had no possible clue.

"I am very pleased to meet you", Thorin played it cool with that seductive accent and deep tune. They shook hands, strictly and almost squeezing. Thranduil was burning from rage; Thorin had left at night without saying anything, without any kind of note - nothing and now he dared to show up in a completely different form.

"Pleasure is all mine", Thranduil imitated and then acted all indifferent. He of course discussed about the business with the others, made few possible deals, but truly he waited all along for them to leave. He wanted to have a little developing chat with Thorin.

When they were finally gone, just the two left, Thranduil let the hell loose. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, purely hissed and looked down to the shorter one.

"Handling business inventions", Thorin told with a perfect poker face.

"Are you serious?"

"I am, of course, pleased to see you like I already told"

"Don't play games. Why did you leave so early?" Thranduil tried to calm down. He felt betrayed and he had no interest in playing any kind of shit with Thorin - not now.

Thorin looked to other way. "I had other things to plan", he then told with a neutral voice, "I even forgot to ask your number - how low of me. May I have it now?" he did not seem to feel shame, not at all.

"How dare you?" Thranduil raged again.

"Is that a no?"

"You can have my work number if you tell why you exactly are here", Thranduil gave up.

"For the champagne", Thorin rolled his eyes, "and you, but that's obvious", he gave a smirk. Thranduil had to answer with a careful smile. "If you don't want to give the number we can just pick a day for a date", shamelessly Thorin kept going further.

"I don't date", Thranduil refused.

"Me either. Let's just bang in the bathroom"

"Stop it or I'll slap you"

Thorin was silent. He seemed really to expect for a slap. "Anything to do on Friday?" he then asked, much more careful now.

"Probably avoiding you", Thranduil broke the ice; he did not wish them to separate with anger, though, he was still quite annoyed and distracted by their sudden meeting.

"Excellent. I will pick you up at seven, in the evening", Thorin decided.

"At eight, it's better time for me", Thranduil accepted the idea.

If there was some coldness in Thorin, it had just melted.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Friday in New York was interesting for every social person. So called date-night when all places were full of people, streets were lighted - even the darkest alleys. At the center was impossible to walk through people, but who knows who you may run to.

Thranduil had once been very interested in night life, when he had been a bit younger. Now the actual life with work and making money was more his style. The parties and meetings he had were high quality, rarely anything to do with bars or cheap restaurants. He was not sure what to expect from Thorin. There was some style in that person, but Thranduil was sure he could never know what Thorin might come up with.

Thranduil was home a bit after seven. He fed his cat, gave water to flowers and changed into better clothes. There was a clear difference with his work and free time clothing. At work, he never slipped from the code and wore extremely expensive pieces to show off.

Honestly, this day had been expected with great excitement.

The doorbell toll exactly at eight o'clock. Thranduil let Thorin wait without opening the door. He wanted to make it seem like he had not much interest in their plans.

"Perfectly on time", Thranduil was glad to tell it after opening the door. Thorin smirked and pulled his hair back. He did seem quite calm and determined with quite same style as when they had met in the bar. Thranduil realized how it made actual sense that Thorin had these two different personalities; one for work, other for free time and so did Thranduil himself. Their codes were not so far from other after all.

"Are you ready? The table reservation closes in thirty minutes", Thorin informed.

"Where are we going?" Thranduil only picked his keys and switched off the lights before closing the door behind him. They headed to the elevator that was already waiting.

"I promise that you won't be disappointed", Thorin seemed to be convinced of it.

"I can hope for the best", he only smiled.

They did not really discuss on their way down, but when they got down, the air was free. Weather was warm, nothing too wet or dry. When they arrived to Thorin's car, Thranduil actually blushed of jealousy. It was a white cadillac, not exactly the most expensive one, but still, a cadillac, maybe a Seville from year 2004, if Thranduil knew anything about them.

"How can you own something like this?" Thranduil touched the door like it was a bright gem.

"It was a birthday gift. I don't really use it. These things are not exactly my interest", Thorin didn't really seem to care about the car. He opened the door for Thranduil since he seemed only to stare at it like a magic barrier blocking the pass.

"How can you not use this?" Thranduil was amazed. He sat down, admired the beautiful sight, "I'd have to struggle to afford this", he did not care about his pride anymore.

"At least I can believe you want to see me again", Thorin found amusement from it.

"I will date your car", Thranduil smiled, head still turning around.

"Lucky car", Thorin only muttered.

They fell to silence. Thranduil was afraid he had managed to annoy Thorin, who seemed to adore him after all and that seemed to be already too amazing to be true. So, to see, Thranduil remained silent. He wanted Thorin to begin a conversation, which he probably understood since the moment did not last for very long. They spoke of the weather, just casual things like good places for hanging out, Thorin asked of Thranduil's work and so on.

The restaurant was another big yes for Thranduil. It was an expensive place, the actual building was on a perfect place, their table was the best possible one and depending on that, Thranduil was impressed. Not sold, but impressed and he let Thorin know it. Seemed like a success.

"How much time do you have?" Thorin asked, already planning for the continue.

"Well I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so there is not yet any boundaries", Thranduil decided to be open and not refuse again of other chances along their meeting.

"I am glad to hear that", Thorin truly seemed to be.

They got the menus immediately after sitting to the table. For a moment they actually discussed about what was recommended until Thranduil mentioned he was fully vegetarian. Thorin laughed to the idea; he literally laughed and commented the vegetarian food was greens, which was true. Completely disappointed he did not seem to be, only amused of the fact. One thing he had not found out himself.

Their dinner was completely fine.

"I heard strange rumors about you when you showed up to my work place", Thranduil started. He wanted few pair of answers as well and not like someone, he trusted to the power of questions.

"Yes?" Thorin was curious.

"Tell me if I am too straight", Thranduil kept a break only to see Thorin's nod, "what happened with your family?" he then asked, feeling daring and shameless. Thorin, too, had been thoughtless with his own speeches so Thranduil saw his right to speak as well.

"An accident", Thorin had an expressionless face.

"Any siblings?"

"Two. Brother and sister"

"Do you keep contact?"

"With my sister"

"Why not -"

"I don't speak with dead", Thorin had guessed the question and tore it immediately down. He had stared at Thranduil for a long time, voice low and neutral, eyes told the same nothing. Now he looked at the table and his meal on the plate.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to -", Thranduil had not understood it was about a lethal accident. He was certainly worried if he had insulted Thorin and destroyed the atmosphere.

"No. It's alright", but clearly, it wasn't.

Thranduil did not ask about it anymore. He felt remorse over even thinking about it. All the questions he had left, he needed to find out himself. He could never know what Thorin had behind him. About the cartel Thranduil definitely had to know. It wasn't part of him to date someone with such backgrounds.

They ate in remaining silence until time passed with dangerous speed.

"How do you enjoy of city life?" Thranduil then asked.

"I have lived here longer than you seem to think", Thorin corrected.

"Did you go schools in Scotland?"

"I did"

"Why did you come here?"

"To change the sights", Thorin sounded to be extremely amused by Thranduil's question.

When their excellent dinner was finished, they left and returned to the car. Night was not yet too long, they would still have much time to spend and Thranduil had no interest in going home just yet - at least, not alone.

"Will we go to my place or somewhere else?" Thorin asked when they had settled down and wondering for future plans.

"Your place sounds good. I am interest in seeing how you live", Thranduil had no idea that Thorin never let anyone to his sacred home, but now he would let Thranduil follow him there.

"It won't surprise you", Thorin convinced.

The house was at the side of the city. It reminded a loft; the building had three apartments and each one had up- and downstairs with a yard and a balcony. Walls were clearly thick and dark colors. Everything was clean and in order, but truly in a different way than Thranduil had thought. Colors never switched from dark shades; couch was leather, walls had no paintings or any decorations. At bookcases there were few interesting little statues, old wine bottles, old cigarette cases and so on. The curtains were thick and huge enough to cover the livingroom's big windows. Bedroom was about the same size as the livingroom. Thranduil thought the whole picture was a bit sorrowful.

"I don't usually invite company", Thorin muttered. He meant about how well his personality and his interests were showing of the decorations.

"That doesn't bother me", Thranduil smiled. He was glad to be there, walking around and going through some stuff with his stare.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Thorin was only being polite.

"Nothing too strong, thank you", Thranduil answered.

Thorin removed himself to the small kitchen to get the glasses. He picked mint liqueur for them to drink. Its taste was always soft and never too strong, though, he did not really prefer it himself. He would have loved to make some crispy shot for Thranduil, but they should start with something already made.

Thranduil sat to the dark leather couch. The decoration pillows were red, white and beige, only thing that actually impressed him in that place. Of course, the personal touch was important when it came to design. He understood how lonely Thorin must be. This place had a piece of solitude in it.

"Here", Thorin offered the glass to Thranduil and sat down with his own.

"Thanks", Thranduil received the drink.

They were quite close to each other and already after the drinks were gone, glasses found their way to the nearest table. Drinking was done for now. Thranduil moved himself to sit on Thorin's lap and he of course allowed it, arms around Thranduil's waist and sides. They kissed with passion, lips moving all along faster and pressing harder, especially from Thranduil's side; he made his desires clear, no matter what the rules told. He didn't need to get to know Thorin better, these facts were enough. The heat wouldn't let them wait.

Their hands clasped together. Thranduil pressed Thorin against the leather fabric, lips still claiming, now down to his neck, teeth marking just like Thorin had done to him few days ago.

"A savage", Thorin muttered when Thranduil bit.

"Not me - you are", Thranduil quickly answered to it and returned to kissing. This time Thorin's answer was harder; his teeth clung to Thranduil's lower lip and soon his lips eased the aching with uncontrollable force. His fingers tug to Thranduil's hair, kept his head close so he would not escape.

But he did escape. Thranduil fell from the embrace to the floor on his knees, remained between Thorin's legs. He started a never ending torment, fingers stroking the hardness between Thorin's thighs, only to tease, only to show he was not afraid of a touch. He would steal the control and push Thorin down just like he had done to Thranduil. But no, this one would be better.

Thorin was about to start opening his trousers, but Thranduil paused him with a fierce movement, guiding Thorin's hands off and keeping them down for a moment to prove the point.

"Don't move or you will get nothing", Thranduil spoke with the softest honey voice he could create; molten and extremely attractive. He saw the pleasure from Thorin's eyes above lust. Those both were there, hand in hand and Thranduil would release both of them.

Thorin did not comment anything. He sighed and tried to relax. The touch Thranduil gave was barely an actual touch; only a little brush. Thorin knew it was supposed to tease, they would play a game, but still he was weak for it. Not just because it was intimate, just because it was Thranduil who did it. Thranduil's hand that touched. Otherwise, he could have even resisted. Towards this actual person, Thorin probably could not do anything. He had known it from the very beginning.

Torment started when Thranduil gave a kiss against the covering fabric. His fingers still stroked, they repeated it for a long time before he started to remove the fabric from the way. And again. Another kisses to the heated flesh, no matter how much Thorin seemed to be insisting more. Thranduil would go slow - truly make another definition for slow. He wrapped his fingers around Thorin's arousal, jerking back and fort, not with pressure, not with speed. Few more kisses. Thorin sighed in despair. Yet, that was not enough.

Thranduil licked; not along the length, just touching and teasing the nerves. Thorin sighed again, trying to guide Thranduil go further by pulling his hair and that made Thranduil stop completely. The stubborn one was figuring out the lines with way too much pleasure.

"Enough", Thranduil hissed and used his tongue for another long and tormenting touch, "don't you want to come?" he asked, pointing out what was the wrong attitude while his hand kept brushing.

"I do", Thorin sighed, voice low and diving deep.

"That's what I thought", Thranduil sounded a bit arrogant. Sassy one was an interesting game, "but don't you know what I want to hear from you? One word and I will satisfy you"

"You won't get that", Thorin bit his teeth when Thranduil slowed down the jerking.

"But I want to. I want to hear how you beg", Thranduil whispered softly. He knew how close they were.

Thorin did not react. Thranduil got up from the floor and started to remove his clothes; slowly, so Thorin would exactly see how the fabric moved away and revealed the glorious figure. There wasn't a way someone could resist that. The expose made Thranduil feel a bit defenseless under Thorin's stare.

Completely naked and desirable, Thranduil sat back to Thorin's lap, teasing his arousal at the same by just staying there, moving a little his lower body. They shared a kiss, but only a short once since Thranduil denied it as well.

"Why not?" Thranduil asked, "don't you want me?" his voice was acting all vulnerable.

Thorin's frustration flamed up immediately after that questions. He stole Thranduil's lips, pressing him close hard enough he would not get away, which he did not. The fire in his eyes, the desire knew no rules. He would have Thranduil immediately if that was needed, no matter what the other plans were.

"You have no idea how much I want you", Thorin could barely whisper from the burning lust. His voice was deep, hissed between his teeth bitten harshly together. "You cannot understand how badly I want you", he kept going, same rage revealing from the tune. Gasoline had been set too near the flames.

Thranduil wailed to the bruising touch. He did not even want to get away, he wanted each second of this, to enjoy of his feeling, being desired and wanted by Thorin.

Movements like fever, rough and heated, Thorin moved Thranduil to his knees, still on the couch and settled behind him, to whisper in his ear. "You are cruel, my treat", he did not even try to calm down while touching shamelessly Thranduil's body - he already owned this, "it is so only right if I am cruel to you", he added to correct.

Thranduil moaned when Thorin slapped his rear, hit turning the skin into red. "It would be... equal", Thranduil tried to speak. He was excited, aroused and somewhere behind control. They both were. Completely.

Another moan, more like a scream left Thranduil's lips when Thorin entered him with only one, swift and harsh thrust that immediately hit as deep as it could. Thranduil whimpered in pain, taking support from the couch. It was hard to keep his balance even when Thorin was holding him strictly. The rough thrusts repeated and the strength shook Thranduil's whole body. His lips were parted for moans that were not held back. He just could not.

"Thorin..", Thranduil tried to say something, but another press and the pain it caused, paused well his words when he instead had to moan. But he was sure, with no doubt, that Thorin could not be more pleased of it.

The leather under their knees had first felt cold, but now it was warm and easing the harm of their position. It was an interesting one; easy to press hard and great for exchanging few dirty words.

"You are so tight", Thorin whispered to Thranduil's ear and pressing yet again with more speed. There was nothing Thranduil could have commented more than a pained whimper. He held Thorin's hand that was on his waist, tried to keep his balance.

When it started to look like satisfaction, Thorin went faster. It made Thranduil scream again when his body was yet again ravaged with the most thermal way. Though, for the pleasure Thorin had already closed his eyes in pure joy, he still pressed once or twice to torture Thranduil a bit more. He remained there, within Thranduil for another moment, not to waste any second of his tight warmth. Slowly Thorin pulled out, sigh sounding from his throat.

Thranduil fell to his hands when Thorin let go of him, feeling weak and hurt.

"I will carry you to the bed", Thorin's voice was a mere whisper. He did not wait for his breath to turn back to normal. He needed to make sure Thranduil was not too harmed. Selfish Thorin never wanted to be. He wanted a better surroundings to please the fair one.

Without Thranduil being able to say anything, Thorin took him up to his arms and carried him through the apartment to the simply bedroom; night desk, closet, dark curtains, bed. That's about it. The sheets felt just fine, cool against abused skin. Thranduil laid down and Thorin drew the blanket for them.

They kissed, few gentle and caring movements, hands on each others. Thranduil could now search Thorin's tattoos, fingers slowly running along the skin around them.

There was a black puzzle piece on the right shoulder, its edges were covered with some marks that were too small to actually see what they were. Thranduil wondered its meaning. Was it about collecting? Or finding himself?

On the side, traveling to back, there was some text. It must have been written in some origin language since Thranduil had no idea what those letters meant.

"What does this say?" Thranduil asked from Thorin with pure curiosity.

"It's too hard to translate", Thorin answered.

Thranduil had always found body art fascinating, never just really his thing. He would never find anything to paint onto his own skin. His life changed all the time, how could he stay without regretting the pictures? He wondered truly how Thorin managed to do it.

Then there was a raven, or a crow, on Thorin's left arm with notes, lilts around it. It looked like the bird was singing, but how could a croaking bird sing? Thranduil kissed the spot for few times. It made Thorin smile.

Thranduil's hand traveled down, found out of Thorin's lust again. "Will you ever be pleased?" he was amused to ask that, fingers stroking the hardness.

"Will you ever stop turning me on?" Thorin asked back and brought his lips against Thranduil's own into another tempting kiss.

"I hope not", Thranduil sighed into the heated kiss.

"Allow me a moment", Thorin paused the scene and after Thranduil's nod, an approval, he got up from the bed and headed to the night desk. With him, he brought a tube of lubricant to the bed. No longer were his desires in need of harming Thranduil so harshly.

Thranduil moved to his back, opened willingly his thighs for Thorin. He was a bit tender for touches, but when slowly Thorin started to apply the oil to Thranduil's entrance, carefully pressing one finger in, it felt only pleasing and good. Thranduil thoughtlessly made one joyful moan. He had not thought it could feel so good - never so good. Forbidden, he was supposed to be forbidden.

Careful and attentive, Thorin guided Thranduil on his side, hands never leaving connection with his smooth skin. Thranduil automatically parted his thighs, in a manner the other leg went over another. He turned his head around to face Thorin.

They were so close, not only physically, but emotionally. The senses, they could feel what the other one wanted. Touches were deeper, kisses took whatever self-control they had left, though, Thorin had always been done with denying, Thranduil was the one to hesitate.

The moment would have been a perfect time for another set of sarcastic comments, but neither of them wished to start it.

"Please, enter me already", Thranduil felt so needy he could not stay silent of his own wishes. He broke a glorious kiss for those words, separated and withdrew to breath. His lips stayed parted.

"I thought you'd never ask", Thorin smirked.

First thrust couldn't even be called so, it was slow and gentle pressing. Thranduil was surprised, positively. He had been expecting pain, still and it did not arrive the way he had thought. It of course hurt, but his joy beat it immediately. He moaned in pleasure for the feeling of being filled completely. Thorin fixed their position, body firmly against Thranduil's own.

Speed didn't need to be heart racing to be heated. Thranduil was sure he had never enjoyed of anything this much. His wails were made of pleasure, figure only needy for more. Thrusts hit deep, stroking just the right spots. Their settlement was perfect.

"Tell me what you want", Thorin spoke, pausing the pressing, "I want to know what feels good to you"

Thranduil was exactly sure of what he wanted. Everything. Everything of Thorin. To be owned and own in return, to be desired and want as well to pay back.

"You, only you", Thranduil muttered in heat, "keep going", he ordered, voice and mind all exhausted.

Thorin definitely wasn't to ask anymore. He had not doubted at all Thranduil's liking towards cautious tempo - it was quite easy to tell such a person needed balance.

Their love making lasted for several hours. Clock wasn't ticking, they had no idea how long the night would last or how far they yet were. Their hands clasped together against the blanket, lips met so many times Thranduil lost the ability to count them. Panting and pleased humming was of what the air was made of.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

This morning was different. Their last one had been full of doubts, betrayal and lost touch. Now destiny commanded them to woke almost at the same time. Thranduil was resting against Thorin's right side, both of them under the blankets, wrapped to the warmth. They shared one of the two huge pillows, hands clasped together.

First thing they did was a tender kiss. Thranduil hummed and pressed closer to Thorin. He could not be happier over these scenes. It was warm, all cozy and comfortable. Thranduil completely ignored the aching he felt all over his body and concentrated on the good side.

"Did you sleep well?" Thorin asked, fingers stroking Thranduil's cheek. His voice really was soft, like some sort of warm fabric. It sounded confusing to Thranduil, reminding him of molten chocolate or some other forbidden treat.

"Yes. I hope I did not bother your sleep", Thranduil said. He was not yet sure why Thorin seemed to have something against literally sleeping with someone. The reason would tell why he had left so early after their first night. This event had shown Thorin wasn't completely emotionless or into only one-night-stands, which Thranduil had first doubted. They had something.

"Not at all. Sometimes laying with a living body is a good change", Thorin's sarcasm was flying.

Thranduil laughed. "I'm glad", he told.

For few other moments they just laid on the bed, kissing wasn't involved. No smooth touching, not really even caressing. They only laid, let the time pass.

"I wonder if I have some kind of vegetarian breakfast to offer", Thorin was ready to get up from the bed, had been for some time, but for reason or another, he had stayed there. He knew Thranduil liked it and he felt need to try to achieve Thranduil's full attention.

"I hope you do. I'm starving", Thranduil did not worry about complaining.

"Come on", Thorin got up from the bed and guided Thranduil with him, "can you walk?" he asked when Thranduil's feet touched the floor.

"I think so", Thranduil kept himself wrapped to the blanket when he got up and took few steps without trembling. Thorin was there to offer support, but that was not needed.

"That's good. If you want to have a shower before we eat, bathroom is upstairs", Thorin muttered while picking up clothes for himself in front of the closet.

"I would like that", Thranduil was about to walk to the stairs, but Thorin suddenly threw a towel to him without saying anything before it. This hospitality was working well. Thranduil was sure Thorin did not have too many guests.

Thranduil walked the stairs and arrived to a quite empty space. It looked smaller than the downstairs, maybe it actually was so. There was another bedroom, bathroom and some storage room. Doors to the balcony were doubled and made of beautiful glass. It opened up the dark box a little, extremely when sun was shining. The apartment was built with skill and light, but the solitude inside of it was hollow and dark.

He left the blanket to a settee and entered the bathroom. There was a covered window, white and clean surfaces, nothing of the empty look those other rooms had.

Thranduil enjoyed of the cooling, quite cold water. Warm showers were not really fascinating unless he needed to feel vivid or winter winds were too freezing.

Under the water thoughts started to relax. Thranduil despited himself over getting here. It had never been his life plan to find some person to feel pity and worry of - or, to have violent sex with such person. He had wanted only to concentrate on himself and his work. Now he was concerned would these new feelings get to the way of the original ones. He had never thought he could even feel so tempted. Guilty and failed, was what he was and still, he kept going. He enjoyed of it far too much. Happiness had always been there and now it felt so much stronger.

Thorin had made such a wonderful breakfast when Thranduil came from the shower, wet and towel wrapped around him. There was a salad, made of fruits, only colorful thing in the whole apartment at the moment, with tuna on it. Scent of coffee was on the air, but mugs were not yet on the table. Then there were cereals on a deep plate and some milk next to it. Spoon on the plate.

"Have whatever you like. Coffee or tea? Tea is green, if you wish to know", Thorin told slowly since his eyes laid on Thranduil for a longer time than it was necessary. Staring was more interesting than talking. In his mind, he was taking off that towel.

"Coffee is just fine", Thranduil told and sat down to one of the chairs around the table. It was settled next to a window and he watched at the opening morning. Sun was already shining and showing glimmer on the wet grass. At night had probably been raining.

Thorin brought the coffee mug to Thranduil, hot and almost full. Thranduil poured a bit milk to mix it before spending a lot more of it for the cereals.

"I was not sure if you can eat fish, but there is tuna anyway", Thorin told of the salad. He seemed to be insecure when it came to anything about hospitality.

"I do have fish sometimes", Thranduil explained.

They were in silence. Thorin leaned against the wall while drinking his coffee and Thranduil concentrated on the breakfast, truly glad about it. He was not sure if he even himself made such varied meals. Of course, he wondered how Thorin had groceries for this. It seemed like he had dinners a lot outside, but maybe he did have some healthy features.

"I do hope you have enjoyed of yourself", Thorin suddenly muttered.

"Well yes, in a way", Thranduil secretly smiled.

Thorin placed a small medicine plate, a sheet, to the table next to Thranduil's glass. "In case you are hurt", he did not really express his worry, just showed he could take care if was needed and after his deeds during their latest night, this was only polite.

Thranduil decided to play a little drama bearer. The shower had eased the aching for the most parts, it was not now awful to handle, but he still took one pill - not actually for the pain, but just to make Thorin think he needed it. He wanted to see would Thorin act more caring.

"Do you need anything else? Your clothes are on the couch, collected", Thorin then spoke.

"This is enough, thank you", Thranduil was all bitter. He had truly expected something more. Without saying anything else, he got up and fled to the livingroom to dress up.

The towel he left to the couch's edge. Thorin had followed after cleaning everything in the kitchen. "I should go now", Thranduil informed.

"Already?" Thorin sounded disappointed.

"Pen and paper?" Thranduil asked.

"Right there", Thorin pointed at a little notebook on the table.

Maybe he was acting way too spontaneous, but Thranduil wrote down his own personal number, not his work number that he had earlier promised. They had had fun together, this company was not what Thranduil had first thought and he wanted to figure out more in the future. "I'll wait for your call", Thranduil stated, just to give a clue that he had written his contacts down.

"Don't you want me to drive you home?" Thorin asked, staring at the notebook on the table.

"No need to. I prefer to find my own way", Thranduil really did and other thing he did, was to leave Thorin alone in that dark and mysterious apartment.

Thorin saved that page of the notebook. He heard how the door closed and one of the lights in his mind switched off.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

This one horrific day had already had an annoying beginning for Thranduil. He was ashamed and annoyed to be waiting another evening with Thorin like a child looking forward to a candy store. Hours felt roaming around like their only meaning was to tease Thranduil and remind him of what he had made his life for. For work. For himself and where was he now? Nervous and excited of one date. It wasn't a meeting, it was a date and those had never meant anything to him. It felt disorganized and messy.

Evening indeed did come as it had promised. Thranduil waited at the back of one club they had earlier chose to meet at. He kept checking time from his watch. He was a bit early, but when it appeared that Thorin was two minutes late, he already sighed. Thranduil wasn't used to wait, he never really needed to do that and Thorin had showed he had the ability to be on time, though, his life had no schedule - at all. Thranduil wondered how Thorin truly spent time. Reading and bars? That's it? There was so much Thranduil didn't know.

At one point, two completely random men started talking to him. Not in an offensive way, Thranduil did not feel at all threatened - he was a lot taller, as always. Some sort of entertainment they at least were. They obviously were drunk.

Thorin came over ten minutes late. He paused his steps when he noticed Thranduil in other company and immediately fires swallowed every possible oxygen to flame up. He managed to hold a perfect poker face. No matter how happy Thranduil looked like after seeing him, he still striked against the others. He could not see Thranduil with anyone else - he couldn't.

"Be so kind and get lost, both of you", he sounded listless and lazy, creating as thin and indifferent voice as he possibly could.

"Wow, no need to be rude", was the answer from the first one.

"Would you believe me if I claimed that was really polite from me?" Thorin kept the same attitude.

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, to ease this strife. He couldn't possibly understand why Thorin was acting like this. All like he was asking for a punch straight to his face.

"What is your problem?" second one asked.

"Your whole existence", Thorin hissed.

"Can you all just calm down?" Thranduil was certainly worried of this scene. He could feel how mad Thorin was about this.

"This one has some psychological issues with -", first one did not get to the end of his sentence when Thorin hit him in the face. The victim staggered many steps farther away from Thorin, nose bleeding and ugly words escaping as swears.

"Are you insane?" Thranduil yelled at Thorin. Shorter one looked so calm and pleased after the successful hit.

"A little", Thorin commented and turned his attention to Thranduil. He could see Thranduil was somehow surprised, but not necessarily scared. No, definitely not afraid. More like angry and disturbed. This had ruined the night.

"Call the -", Thranduil as well had to end there, "look out!" his voice got significantly higher and louder when he saw how the other, non-hit guy attacked Thorin.

The warning wasn't exactly quick enough. Both fighters fell to the ground after Thorin had managed to grab the attacker's hand. It was followed by a fierce fist fight on the ground, ripping and turning in rage. Horrible sounds had woken the attitude of other people close to the spot and a lot of them were running to see what was going on. Someone was actually making phone calls, hopefully to the police and hospital.

Thranduil watched out and stood at the side, desperately trying to yell the fighters to stop. He shouted Thorin's name without a pause. In a way he was glad to see Thorin was on top the fight, but those hits knew no mercy from neither of them. Thranduil could see Thorin's face was bloody around his lips and chin.

Situation was one pack of yelling and people trying to get between the fight. Thranduil saw how hard the possible staff from the club tried to keep Thorin and the other man away from one another. Thorin struggled hard to keep hitting before he got locked down.

When Thranduil actually got through all the people, he pushed his way through to Thorin. He fell to the ground next to him, no matter how the staff tried to keep him away.

"Thorin!" he couldn't sound more panicked and worried; mixture of terror was in it. Thranduil removed Thorin's hair from his face and wiped out some of the blood with the sleeve of his own coat. "Are you alright?" he asked with the same tune, words quick and furious.

"Are you?" Thorin only muttered, voice thick and words poorly formed. He couldn't see anything, he only heard Thranduil's terrified sounds and it turned even himself worried. Otherwise there was dark. The voice came from the dark. Thorin felt dizzy and ill. He felt blood in his mouth, its raw taste got both swallowed and spit away. Would he lay there forever?

"What?" Thranduil didn't understand what Thorin meant, "what?" he repeated impatiently, several times. He got no answer. He saw how Thorin closed his eyes like he was extremely tired and just didn't have the energy to keep them open.

"Has anyone called the ambulance?" Thranduil yelled at the people and got an approving answer. It was all he could ask at the moment. He watched the blood on his hands. What was he doing here? Since when it had been his responsibility to take care of insane, fierce people like Thorin was? Thranduil expected to feel deeply harming remorse, but it never reached his mind. Only a thought.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The lights. Concerned faces all over the building. White jackets, tearful, worried eyes. Thranduil hated hospitals. He had always hoped he would never need to visit one, but in such a place he now was and the fault felt to be his own. He was one of those friends, closest people to the damaged, in the waiting room with a worry reflecting on his face better than anything else.

He got to see Thorin late in the afternoon. He had been told it was nothing serious; only a bit lost blood and few bruises, otherwise Thorin was fine. Why had it then taken so long?

"Thorin?" Thranduil sat down to the chair near the bed. His voice was trembling. He had no idea how Thorin would react seeing him after what he had caused. The fight was Thranduil's fault, no one would deny it.

"Well that took long", Thorin was purely annoyed and that was well expressed in his voice; he spoke like he hate everything, deep and low, tune bitter as ash. Without that, Thorin seemed just fine. His eyes were as raw fire as always, but it was clear he was disgusted to lay in a hospital bed in paper sheets - he hated it from all his heart.

"I am sorry to cause this trouble", Thranduil muttered.

"That's alright", Thorin melt, "if I cannot have you then no one will"

"What?" Thranduil lifted his head and looked straight at Thorin.

"They were deeply... interested in you. I couldn't possibly allow anyone of them touching you", Thorin thought it was obvious.

"That's not what I meant", Thranduil knew Thorin was possessive, but he had never thought he could go that far. Those words he had earlier said were confusing and Thranduil needed to verify the meaning.

"Cannot I want anything in this life?" Thorin asked, teeth bitten together, bitterness. He was sure Thranduil knew how much Thorin wanted him, how Thranduil made all the sadness fade away. Such a person would not easily be left behind.

"I am flattered it's me that you want", Thranduil started, "but you harmed so many for me"

"How could I care over those that I have no feelings towards, when there is you?"

Thorin stated. He would never choose some stranger over his closest ones. Never. No one would do that. "I would let millions of people die if I could then have you. I would watch and face years of suffering if you would then be mine", his words were sharp and venomous, "I am selfish as that"

Thranduil lowed his head again and watched the floor. He felt Thorin's hand stroking his hair, moving it from covering his face.

"Tell me what you feel", Thorin encouraged.

"I wish I'd know", Thranduil's voice was shallow and chary. He was flattered and wanted over the edge, his heart was beating faster and faster without knowledge of what he was supposed to do. He knew what Thorin wanted, but about himself, of his own desires he did not know. There was this perfect opportunity to find out about one of the most mysterious feelings that knew name love, but he was not sure could he give himself permission to ever love anyone. He had seen what love did to those who fell for it. Would this end up like they did?

Thranduil leaned forwards and kissed Thorin. Quickly, thoughtlessly, lips needy and eyes open. The answer was immediate. He climbed to the bed, settled on top of Thorin, about to his waist so none of the wounds got damage.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my treat. I cannot let the nurse know I'm sleeping with you, I might not get the best possible treatment after that", Thorin told with amusement, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"That would break her heart", Thranduil laughed.

"Luckily, the only heart I care about is yours", Thorin repeated a little his earlier emotional confessions and pressed Thranduil back close to him.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" Thranduil asked.

"And one kiss is the only thing I get?"

"What if you get another?"

"Well.. If I suddenly perish away, someone could say I was happy in the end", Thorin tilted his head.

"Let's leave it to one"

"At least I'll know what I'm thinking while pleasing myself", he bit his lip.

Thranduil laughed again and leaned against Thorin - he wasn't going anywhere. Soon he slowly brought his lips to Thorin's neck, shared movements and affection. Thorin removed the blanket from their way. Awful paper sheets.

Thorin obviously had no interest in letting Thranduil leave anywhere without him. He wrapped his arms around Thranduil, held his waist, guided his head closer to another intense kiss. Their lips were sealed together for several moments. Fondling and gentle caressing was obviously involved; touching hair and one another's bodies. Thranduil was certainly worried of Thorin's condition, but he indeed did assure there was nothing to really worry about.

"I want to -", Thorin started, but Thranduil silenced him with another kiss.

"I know what you want", Thranduil corrected and kissed again before fixing their position on the bed. He let his touch travel, searching Thorin's lust under the blanket. "Will you let me be on top?" he asked, voice low and thick.

"You don't need to ask", Thorin sighed. Thought was extremely arousing.

"No, I do not. I wouldn't have taken refuse as an answer", Thranduil softly spoke. He got up from the bed to remove his clothes, completely. He couldn't care less if someone would suddenly enter the room, though, he was quite sure that at the guest time the hospital staff had other work to do than keep an eye on their patients. At least he would not. There was another reason for Thranduil to be bare; he loved how Thorin looked at him, like he was worshipping and loving everything of what he saw. And he did.

Thorin gladly took Thranduil back to his arms. They wasted time without hesitating with the settlement. Thorin leaned his back against the headboard so he could hold and guide Thranduil if needed. A low, a bit suffering moan got released from Thranduil when he allowed Thorin to enter him. The first press was slow since Thranduil took the lead and Thorin did not rush him. Thranduil placed his other hand holding from the headboard to keep his balance, though, he quite trusted on his thighs. Thranduil moaned again.

"Hush, my treat. No matter how much I would love to listen that, you must remain silent. You don't want to get surprised during this, do you?" Thorin mostly only teased Thranduil, but his words had a piece of truth within them.

"No", Thranduil sighed.

First the stroke was slow and testing before Thranduil decided to gain courage to go faster and let Thorin reach deeper. Thranduil felt completely filled, not at all in a pained way. He found perfect spots for pleasure to be shared between them. Thorin held from Thranduil's waist, other hand on the bottom to support those pleasing movements. Their lips were firmly allowing each other's, sighs and wails escaping between them every now and then.

Thranduil felt a bit aching on his thighs after increasing the speed again. Moans and pure joy made him handle it all without suffering. He wanted so badly to please his lover the desire was beyond measure.

Thorin wrapped his fingers around Thranduil's arousal when there still was this incredible chance for both of them to share the same pleasure. Seemed like Thranduil did not need anymore so much support for his movements. Thorin's strokes did not start slowly, there was no need to show any sort of mercy when they were so far. Thranduil wailed and lightly blushed. He managed still to focus on both matters since all of them brought joy to him.

Speed got higher, moans a bit louder. They no longer could kiss, though, they probably would not have done it anyway for the way breathing was getting tenser and more difficult. Thranduil followed Thorin's example and went faster.

They did not come exactly at the same time, but through that lust and euphoria, it no longer mattered. Thorin completely lost the control within Thranduil. His sighs were long and intense, he held from his lover harder, squeezing. Oh how desperate it was to try to stay silent. Thranduil bit his teeth together so he would not moan like he wanted to, he only gasped for air like there were none. Thorin's hand made sure of Thranduil's pleasure, not letting go before he was surely spent - seeds leaking to Thorin's chest.

Thranduil moved his lower body few times before slowly removing himself to the bed. He felt the warm fluids starting to trip to his inner thighs. They both were pleased and marker. In a hospital, but still.

Several moments they took to catch the normal breath, bodies against each other's.

"Oh god", Thranduil sighed when he could speak.

"No. It's Thorin", was Thorin's comment.

"Same thing", Thranduil teased, "Thorin", he tasted the name. He wasn't sure if he ever had said it in a neutral way, just to listen how it sounded.

"You should clean me before the nurse decides to return", Thorin then shamelessly told meaning of Thranduil's mess. He truly expected a laugh and glad refuse, but it was not what he got.

"Not that you would be too wounded to move", Thranduil muttered in amusement. He settled back on top of Thorin, being actually able to feel how Thorin smirked when Thranduil's tongue traveled down his neck - with few kisses from the delicate lips - to his chest, carefully licking away each drop. Thranduil kept his head lowed, not to show how bad his blush was at the moment. He wasn't sure if it was bad enough to taste his own makings or to understand how Thorin stared. He couldn't see it, but he knew it.

When Thranduil got up, Thorin quickly pulled him into a kiss, devouring his tongue to Thranduil's mouth. They tasted and kissed deeply for a long time, quite gently. Bruises were not involved.

"I hate to say this, but you should dress up", Thorin told to Thranduil. Their 'quick' had turned into something else. "And be going", he muttered after looking at the clock on the table.

"When will they let you go home?" Thranduil asked. He still obeyed and got up from the bed. He picked his clothes and started to dress himself, longing for the bed.

"Soon if I understood anything about the doctor language. If it's not soon enough, I'll just leave anyway", Thorin sounded quite confident of his plan.

Thranduil turned to Thorin with a worried look. "You are so not doing that", his tune was commanding.

"Keys to my apartment - and to my car, your new boyfriend -, are in the pocket of my jacket", Thorin pointed at his stuff on the chair in one of the corners, "I would appreciate if you'd pick me up tomorrow", he then stated. He poorly pretended it wasn't a big deal.

Thranduil searched the set of keys. He was a bit confused of this sudden trust, but definitely wasn't going to turn it away. Nothing he appreciated more. He looked at Thorin, speechless. "I will", he sincerely told. He already had turned away to the door when he recognized the hollowness inside of him. So lonely. There was nothing for him outside these walls. He didn't open the door.

"I don't want to leave yet", Thranduil straightly confessed and returned back to Thorin's bed. He pulled the chair close and sat down. "I would like to see how the nurses try to drag me out after the guest time ends", he stated.

Thorin had already fallen to the thought of solitude, but when Thranduil suddenly came back to him, he could not believe how fast the feeling disappeared. An uncontrolled smile forced its way to his lips. There was nothing better he could have wished.

"I might turn a bit annoying after some time", Thorin wasn't sure if he deserved this.

"Then we will get well along", Thranduil commented. They had not truly been together for longer than a night or few hours on a date. "How is the hospital food?" he then asked.

"Awful. Not that I would taste anything, but still", Thorin answered.

"You should quit smoking", Thranduil stated.

"Where did you pull that from?"

"It's true. Smoking weakens your senses, extremely taste"

"Hush, little husband, I'm aware of that"

Thranduil leaned against the bed and laid his head on the blanket. Thorin stroked Thranduil's hair, gently running his fingers through it.

They would never have thought to end up in such a situation. These kind of stories are never told; they do not have a beginning or an ending. No one can tell when they start and when they stop. These two had no need to point out were they in love or just laying together. It was the best kind of freedom, sweetest joy they had ever felt. Never again they were lonely.


End file.
